User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: King Dedede vs Bowser
We find outselves faced with a real royale rumble in this match-up with the King of the Koopa's facing off against the King of Dreamland. Both of these rulers are known for their foul temper and great strength, but only one of these behemoth's can come out on top when these two kings butt heads; King Dedede: The self proclaimed King of Dream Land, known for his gluttony and petty grudges. vs Bowser: The King of the Koopa's, obsessed with kidnapping the princess and beating a certain italian plumber Who is Deadliest King Dedede Standard Moves Neutral Attack: A pair of hammer swings, finished with an uppercut swing Dash Attack: Does a powerful tripping dive. Forward Tilt: A spinning hammer poke. Up Tilt: A hopping headbutt. Down Tilt: Rolls forward. Forward Smash: Winds up and brings down the hammer. Up Smash: A vertical hammer swing. Down Smash: A low spinning hammer spin. Neutral Aerial: Throws out his arms and legs. Forward Aeriel: Swings his hammer overhead. Back Aerial: Swings his hammer backwards underneath his body. Up Aerial: Upwards facing hammer spin. Down Aerial: A single downwards swing which can meteor smash airborne opponents. Throws: King Dedede grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; He whacks his opponent away with his hammer either in front or behind himself depending on the throw. He throws his opponent into the air. He throws his opponent into the ground. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/King_Dedede_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Inhale. Dedede sucks up his opponent and spits them out, doing medium damage with a decent knockback away. Unlike Kirby's Inhale he cannot absorb the neutral special of his opponent. Side Special: Gordo Throw. Dedede takes out a Gordo and throws it forwards. It bounces 3 times before disappearing and can be angled upwards and downwards from it's initial throw as well. Does medium to high damage with little knockback. Up Special: Super Dedede Jump. Dedede launches himself high into the air with a powerful jump and plummets to the ground. Does heavy damage if he connects with an opponent and will do good knockback. Will bury opponents grounded when he lands and meteor smashes those who are airborne when he lands on them. Down Special: Jet Hammer. King Dedede charges up his hammer and releases it for a powerful blow. The longer he charges it the more powerful it will be and if fully charged will do massive damage and have a powerful knockback. Does minor damage to himself over time if he holds a fully charged attack for long. Final Smash: Dedede Burst. King Dedede inhales his opponent and slams them with three flaming hammer spins, finishing them off by throwing a bomb at the opponent. Inhale (Dedede).jpg|King Dedede using Inhale. Gordo Throw.jpg|Gordo Throw. Super Dedede Jump.jpg|Super Dedede Jump on impact. Jet Hammer.jpg|Dedede charging Jet Hammer Dedede Burst.jpg|Dedede Burst. Bowser Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Punches forward with one arm, the follows up with a punch with the other arm. Dash Attack: A dashing jump kick. Forward Tilt: Performs a backhand punch. Up Tilt: Slashes the air above him. Down Tilt: Crouches and punches both his arms across the floor quickly. Forward Smash: Jumps forward and does a powerful drop kick. Up Smash: Gets down on all fours and thrusts his shell into the air. Down Smash: Spins around inside of his shell. Neutral Aerial: Performs an aerial cartwheel. Forward Aerial: Slashes forward in a diagonal arc. Back Aerial: Does a reverse drop kick. Up Aerial: Swings his head upwards. Down Aerial: Retracts into his shell and propels himself downwards upside-down. Throws: Bowser grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Tosses them with his horns. He throws them behind himself. Throws his opponent up and spins inside of his shell so they land on his spikes. Puts them on the floor and body slams them. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Bowser_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Fire Breath. Bowser breathes fire out of his mouth in a continuous stream. Gradually gets weaker and loses range the long he uses it. Does minor damage with no knockback. Side Special: Flying Slam. Bowser grabs his opponent and jumps into the air and slams into the ground, flipping so that his opponent is under him when he lands. Does high damage and high knockback. Up Special: Whirling Fortress. Bowser enters his shell and spins rapidly which he can use to gain vertical and horizontal distance when airborne. Does medium damage with little knockback. Spins in place if done on the ground. Down Special: Bowser Bomb. Bowser leaps into the air and performs a ground pound. Does high damage and has a very good knockback. If done in mid-air Bowser will just plummet straight down. Final Smash: Giga Bowser. Bowser transforms into Giga Bower, a larger and more powerful version of himself. All of his moves do massive damage and have a further reach and Bowser is immune to knockback, although he can still be damaged and all damage sustained in Giga form will carry over to Bowser when he turns back. The transformation lasts for about 10 seconds. Fire Breath.jpg|Bowser using Fire Breath. Flying Slam.png|Flying Slam being used on Mario. Whirling Fortress.png|Whirling Fortress in Use. Bowser Bomb.jpg|Bowser Bomb being used on Donkey Kong. Giga Bowser.PNG|Giga Bowser. X Factors Strength: King Dedede=92/Bowser=94 Along with Donkey Kong, Bowser and King Dedede are the largest and heaviest fighters in the roster and as such both wield a massive amount of strength and power with their attacks. Bowser wins out here though as he is the largest and heaviest character in the game and his attacks are that bit more powerful than Dedede's. Much of Dedede's strength comes from his hammer whereas Bowser's is more natural. ' ' Speed: King Dedede=45/Bowser=45. ''' Due to their huge size neither of these fighters are very fast in attack speed or dashing speed. Bowser is much quicker in dashing speed but Dedede's attacks are quicker so I'm calling it even. '''Agility/Aerial Mobility:King Dedede= 67/Bowser=50 King Dedede may not be the most agile fighter on the ground but in the air his multiple jumps allow him to juggle opponents well. Bowser is more agile than in previous games but he's still pretty lethargic on the ground and clumsy in the air. Close Quarters Combat: King Dedede=87/Bowser=88 ''' As previously mentioned both of these characters are immensely strong and thus are very proficient and skilled close range fighters, their huge statures allowing them to dish out and take lots of damage. Bowser takes the edge here, once again because he is simply the more powerful and more durable of the two and when it comes to trading powerful blows he's going to come out of it in better shape. '''Ranged Combat: King Dedede=47/Bowser=25 Neither of these fighters ranged options are particularly good however Dedede's Gordo Throw has a further range and does more damage making it more viable as a distraction/damage chipping projectile. Bowser's Fire Breath has a very short range and it also not very powerful even at it's most damaging. ' ' Killer Instinct/Brutality: King Dedede=69/Bowser=80 Both of these guys are tyrannical kings in there respective universes and thus are more inclined towards brutality that other more heroic fighters. However King Dedede is more anti-villain than straight up evil and is unlikely to try and kill his opponent whereas Bowser is straight up evil and is more than willing to exact brutal punishments upon his opponents and even his allies if they fail him. Voting System/ Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Bowser sits in the throne room of his palace, his fingers of his right hand drumming on the armrests, his face contorted in anger. The various Koopa Guards are nervous, they've heard of the attempted invasion and they know to fear the fiery temper of their master. They have heard of this 'King of Dreamland' and the army he has brought into the kingdom, hoping to expand his own territory and power and they know that somewhere right now there is a battle raging on. Bowser keeps his eyes fixed on the door, waiting for any response but so far nobody has come back to report on the details of the battle, he knows nothing of the situation. Only his pride keeps him at the palace, not wanting to make this invader think he is considered a real threat. The doors open suddenly and a large man enters, his entire body covered by a large cloak, bearing the emblem of the Koopa army. He walks towards the throne and Bowser nods to his guards, who make their way forward to intercept. "Who are you" he says with a growl and the figure doesn't respond but his pace increases and the Koopa guards surround him, hammers ready. One of them tugs at his robe and as he does he is struck hard across the face and goes sprawling. The others leap into action, tossing their hammers and launching themselves at the figure. This seems to have no effect on the man but he draws something from his cloak and swings it in a arc, knocking all the guards back, who instinctively retreat into their shells. Bowser raises to his feet and lets out a bellowing roar, causing the figure to stop in his tracks, his weapons till drawn. The Koopa King eyes the weapon and recognises it immediately; A Hammer. He chuckles menacingly and leaps down the small flight of stairs that lead to his throne, landing with a earth shuddering thud. The man puts his gloved hand on his cloak and tears it off, revealing his identity; King Dedede. "I guess I should have suspected something like this," the King of Dreamland says "I figured you wouldn't come to meet me on the battlefield" "Why would I waste my time on some pathetic usurper with his weak army" Bowser responds. "I thought you were just a coward" Dedede replies and Bowser's anger spikes and he clenches his fist angrily. "I'll show you whose a coward" he snarls and lunges forward with a drop kick, forcing Dedede to take a step back. He twirls his hammer in his hands and swings it, smacking Bowser on the side of the nose and making him stumble backwards. He follows up with several light swings but Bowser manages to block them with his arms and reaches out, grabbing Dedede by his coat and swinging him around, tossing into one of the pillars in his castle. He advances on his dazed opponent and picks him up, slamming him against the wall repeatedly before performing a flying slam. Dedede struggles to regain his composure after the vicious attack and leaps into the air to out some distance between the two of them, landing with a crack on the ground a few feet away. He takes out a Gordo and tosses it Bowser as he charges towards him and he doesn't have time to move out of the way and the spiked ball hits him full on, making him flinch. Dedede takes advantage of this gather himself and ready his hammer for the next attack, ducking under a swipe and poking the hammer forward to jab Bowser in the jaw. He follows up the attack with several swinging arcs which pummel the Koopa King across the jaw, putting him on the back foot, focusing all his efforts and blocking or avoiding the blows from the hammer. A particularly accurate blow to the crown of his skull smacks his head into the floor and his eyes blaze with pure hatred as he sprays out a burst of flames, forcing Dedede out of the range of his mallet. He wastes no times in making the most of the opportunity and jumps into the air and swings his leg out to strike the Penguin King in the face. He is knocked to the floor and raises his hammer just in time to block a punch. Bowser grabs hold of the handle of the weapon and tries to wrench it out of Dedede's hand but he keeps a strong hold. He tries to keep hold of his hammer as he is dragged along the floor but in the end Bowser is just too strong for him and the hammer is tossed aside, leaving Dedede without his signature weapon. Bowser turns back to his opponent with a sadistic grin and Dedede licks his mouth nervously, his mind racing for options. "I'm going to have to take the initiative here" he thinks and takes a step forward, surprising the Koopa and slams his head into the Bowser's, making him grab hold of his head in pain. He then begins to inhale in his opponent, sucking him in and turning away from his Hammer, spitting him out into the steps leading to the throne. He then dashes over to the hammer and picks it up, turning just in time to see the rainbow glow of a smash ball. Bowser pulls himself out of the indentation he has made in the step and throws himself forward at his opponent with a drop kick, spotting the smash ball as he leaps through the air. The kick makes a solid connection and slams Dedede back, giving Bowser the opportunity to go after the smash ball. His initial attack misses but a second swipe of his claws smacks the smash ball against a pillar, sending it bouncing away towards Dedede who has recovered from the drop kick. They both run towards the item, both of them reaching it at the same time. King Dedede throws himself forward in a body slam, crashing into both Bowser and the smash ball simultaneously. Bowser crashes into the floor but the smash ball surprisingly doesn't break, instead floating away further into the hall. King Dedede waddles off after it, cracking the downed Bowser over the head with his hammer as he goes past. Bowser's rage finally takes over his rational thought and he jumps to his feet, his eyes blazing and his teeth bared and runs forward, running on all fours in a primal charge. He gets within a few feet of Dedede and the smash ball before leaping into the air, soaring over the King of Dreamland and positioning himself over the floating sphere. He then performs a Bowser Bomb to smash through the fragile ball, narrowly missing Dedede as he lands with a crash. He lets out a bellowing roar as his transformation takes place, his size growing and his contorting his features as he turns into Giga Bowser. His eyes lock onto the seemingly tiny Dedede and he roars again launching himself forward with a headbutt and sending him flying through the air and smashing into the castle wall, leaving behind a huge crack. Giga Bowser advances and scoops him up as he tries to scramble away, slamming him repeatedly into the wall with a sickening crack each time. He eventually punches him through the wall completely, the power making him drop Dedede on the other side. In his rage he throws himself at the wall to get to his opponent, completely destroying the wall. Dedede is barely concious as he is lifted into the air and thrown with great force into the ground, leaving him lying a hole. Bowser feels the power begin to ebb out of him as he turns back into Bowser, the last of his rage dissipating with it. He looks down at his unconscious opponent, chuckling at the brutality of his attack. He snaps his fingers and a group of Koopa's rush forward, having fled from the throne room once the fighting started. "I want you to get to work on fixing this wall " he orders and begins to walk back to the castle "and take this King' ''down to the dungeon," pointing back at Dedede. His underlings get straight to work, getting out their hammers to dig down to extract their prisoner. Bowser walks through his ruined west wall and towards his throne where a Hammer Bros waits, bowing as his master approaches. "Do you want to send a messenger to the where the battle is happening, the King of Dreamland's army should surrender now that their leader has been captured" he says as Bowser seats himself at the throne. "Yes" he replies "but first you must send some troops to check up on my son, he should have completed his mission by now." The Hammer Bros nods his head and walks away as his King drums his fingers on the armrest of his throne, ignoring the sounds of rebuilding behind him. '''Winner: Bowser Final Verdict Both of these fighters were immensely powerful and as he was the stronger of the two, Bowser managed to come out on top in the battle as he could soak up more damage as well as dealing more out. King Dedede had the range advantage with his hammer as well as the quicker attacks but the voters felt this wouldn't be able to keep Bowser at bay long enough to land the finishing blow. Category:Blog posts